vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bikou
Summary Bikou is a Monkey Youkai and a member of the Vali Team previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He is a descendant of Sun Wukong and the current Monkey King. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Bikou Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Skilled Staff Wielder, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Pseudo-Flight, Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Should be stronger than Le Fay, who kept up with Akeno. Fought against Tannin, although both were not using their full power) Speed: Speed of Light (Intercepted Balance Breaker Issei, who had gotten fast enough to catch up with Balance Breaker Vali and was about to deal a finishing blow to him)), FTL in later volumes (Faster than his previous state and should be superior to Le Fay, who kept up with Akeno) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Took blows from Tannin, though neither of them was serious. Took an attack from old Vasco) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Nyoi-Bo, at least several meters by extending Ruyi Jingu Bang Standard Equipment: *'Nyoi-Bo' *'Ruyi Jingu Bang:' A golden staff that Bikou can extend and retract in size and length at will, and is named after the same legendary staff his ancestor used. He can remove another one from his ear in the event of the original being destroyed. *'Jīndǒu Yún:' Bikou can summon a golden cloud similar to his ancestor that he can ride on, using it for flight purposes. Intelligence: Average; combat proficient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Senjutsu:' It grants Bikou the ability to read and detect the flow of a target's aura and spirit, and sense the movements of faraway targets to a certain degree. It also allows him to enhance the interior and exterior of his body, or affect the spirits of the surrounding vegetation, making them bloom or wither at will. Alternatively, it can be used to disturb the spirit of his opponents, inflicting direct damage to their life-force and insides with even a slight touch, disrupting their aura from its foundation and preventing them from building up and using their powers. Bikou can also use it to forcefully put targets to sleep. *'Youjutsu:' It gives Bikou the ability to create illusions, but he hasn't shown an application of this ability. *'Duplication:' By pulling out a few of his monkey hairs and breathing on them, the hairs change their shape and become enlarged, transforming into fully functional clones of Bikou. The exact amount he can create is unknown, although they were mentioned to be countless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Youkai Category:Staff Users Category:Aura Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7